Nothing Could Have Changed
by sothernqt
Summary: Friends and family mourn the loss of a friend. Sparky, and with a happy ending.


A/N- Just a quick little story/excerpt that popped into my head. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Hope you like it.

The cold wind blew hard through the few trees surrounding the fresh dirt. The group gathered there pulled their coats tighter, hoping to stop the harassment of the wind. Tear stained cheeks turned red, sniffles growing louder from the pain and the chill. The darkness of the sky was haunting, and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of hearts breaking. Their friend's life had come to an end and now their lives were coming to a halt. They stopped on this day to mourn the loss of life, to mourn for the three bastards, to mourn for a grieving widow. They all know that it is necessary for life to end, for if it is to begin then it must at one point or another end. That is the tragedy of life.

Those closest to the dead stood behind his family, hoping to give any support they could. The tallest of them all boar the greatest burden. He tried to steal himself against the emotions that welled up inside of him. He was a fighter, a warrior, and yet he couldn't help but feel helpless; for grief is a foe that is not easily defeated. He has battled it his entire life, and yet somehow it has always won out. Now all he can do is think about the children who will never know their father, and the mother who will never see her husband again. How was this fair? How could the powers that be do this to these people? He thought of how he could have stopped this from happening, playing out the scenario in his mind, _knowing it couldn't have ended any other way._Ronan sighed, allowing his eyes to mist over with tears.

Next to the warrior was another fighter in her own right. She was a warrior of a different sort. She had fought many physical battles, but her greatest wars were waged within her heart. For so long she had been the leader of her people, the one who held onto hope when it was dissipating before her. She too had fought her own grief many times, being a child who had lost a father. She grieved for the three children in the seats before her. She knew too well the agony they were experiencing, and had wished they would never know such pain. The three small faces were burned into her memory; their look of despair forever haunting her dreams. Their eyes were hollow, with little feeling remaining. Her heart ached for them, causing her to feel a physical pain. She thought about the fateful day, wondering if she could have saved the children's father, _knowing it couldn't have ended any other way._Teyla sighed, allowing the tears she held at bay to flow freely.

The scientist had remained stoic throughout the whole ordeal, wanting to appear unaffected. It was not that he didn't hurt, or mourn for his lost friend; he merely could not bring himself to hurt that way again. He had hurt so much when his best friend had died several years ago in an explosion, and he didn't want to feel that way again. However, he could not stop the pain from invading his body like a virus. It was worming its way into every fiber of his being, seeping into the cracks of his heart. It fed his anger and hurt, increasing his desire for vengeance. Most of all it increased his pity for the lonely woman. The strong woman in front of him would never be the same again. She had lost not only her husband, but her best friend. The one man she had promised to love for the rest of her life was gone, and he wasn't coming back. She too had remained stoic during the process as well, but he could see the grief etched into her features and the pain that shone through her eyes. The scientist thought of his friend's face only moments before his death, wondering if he could have changed the outcome, _knowing it couldn't have ended any other way. _Rodney sighed, placing his hand on the woman's shoulder in front of him.

Sitting on the front row of chairs, facing the brown casket, was a woman who had never felt such pain. She was staring at the colorful flag that draped over her husband's last resting place. She felt the warm hand on her shoulder and reached up to grasp it, holding on tight for strength. She glanced over at her three children, wishing she could take away their pain. She unconsciously rubbed her protruding stomach, her heart breaking for the child that would never know its father. Her chest felt too heavy for her body, and the thought of removing her heart with her bare hands proved the only way to relieve this burden. She thought back to the night she became a widow, playing the pictures in her mind, searching for an explanation, _knowing it couldn't have ended any other way._ Elizabeth held back a heavy sob, and looked up into the eyes of man speaking.

"Elizabeth, Connor, Aiden, and Mary Katherine our hearts are with you." Jack O'Neill said as he finished his speech and stood to the side. The six Marines stepped forward, taking their places beside the casket. Suddenly the somber sounds of _Taps_could be heard throughout the silence. Ronan watched as the soldier folded the flag with precision. He had never been to a military funeral before, and found it somewhat comforting to know that the people of Earth respected their soldiers, especially in death. The soldiers finished folding the flag and handed it to Jack, just as the music died out.

Jack took the few steps towards Elizabeth with military precision. He extended the folded flag towards her. "On behalf of the United States Air Force and the citizens of the United States of America I would like to thank you for your husband's service to his country. We all mourn with you today. He was an excellent soldier and a wonderful man. Please accept our condolences."

Elizabeth stared at the tri-cornered flag, hesitating in accepting it. She felt not only Rodney's hand on her shoulder, but Ronan and Teyla's as well. They were encouraging her in the only way they knew how. She glanced over at her oldest son Connor. He was seven years old, and yet his eyes held the wisdom of a grown man. He reached over and squeezed his mother's hand. Elizabeth nodded at him, and slowly removed her black leather gloves, exposing her hands to the cold wind. She reached out and took the proffered flag, laying it gently in her lap. She steadied her breathing, and watched as several tears fell onto the cloth.

The Marine in charge barked out orders to the soldiers, instructing them to get in place for the twenty-one gun salute. Elizabeth closed her eyes, and listened intently. Remembering John's soft voice, gentle face, tender embrace.

"Ready. Aim. Fire."

**BANG**

"_I promise to love you for the rest of my life, no matter how long it may be." John said as he slipped the silver band onto Elizabeth's hand and leaned down to kiss her soft lips. _

"Ready. Aim. Fire."

**BANG**

"_Fly me to the moon daddy." A three year old Mary Katherine squealed as she threw her arms up to her father. He laughed heartily and picked her up, tossing her into the air and flying her around like an airplane. She giggled with delight, and once he was done, she engulfed him with a tight hug. "I always be your little princess daddy?" John looked down at her, warming her heart with his smile. "Always." _

"Ready. Aim. Fire."

**BANG**

"_Elizabeth…I love you." John whispered into the dark night. "I will see you…" Elizabeth begged him to stop, holding his dying body in her arms. "You were always the only woman I ever truly loved." He gasped out. Elizabeth sobbed once more, pleading with him to hold on. "Tell them I love them." He reached a bloody hand up and gently touched her cheek. "Love…you." He choked out once more before the light in his eyes dissipated and his body gave up. _

The tears that coursed down Elizabeth's cheeks were gently touched by her five year old son's hand. Aiden had walked over to her during the salute and was now standing in front of her; his own small cheeks wet from shed tears. "Don't cry mommy." Elizabeth pulled him to sit in her lap as she anticipated the Missing Man formation fly by. Aiden traced the outline of the stars on the flag in his lap with his small fingers, remembering his beloved father. A three year old Mary Katherine leaned into her mother's embrace, crying softly. They all looked up to the gray sky as the planes approached. Elizabeth watched in awe at the beautiful planes, knowing how much flying had meant to her husband. Soon one of the planes broke formation, signifying the loss of a good soldier. Elizabeth closed her eyes against the tears and pulled her children closer to her. This was the end; it was time to say a final goodbye. She stood up slowly and nodded for the children to walk to their father's casket. Both Aiden and Connor stepped forward, saluting their deceased father. Rodney suddenly flashed to a picture of young JFK Jr. saluting his father, and his heart saddened even more. Elizabeth walked up to the casket after her two sons had said their goodbye. She placed a red rose on the smooth mahogany.

"John," She choked out. "I know this isn't the end, but…I need to know you're here. That I will see you again some day, like you promised. Please, just give me a sign, anything to sho…" Elizabeth stopped and peered up at the sky. The sun peeked out from beneath the gray clouds, bathing her in a warm glow. For a few seconds Elizabeth could feel John's presence, and this gave her a tiny bit of hope that perhaps one day she would be with him again. "Thank you John." She touched the cool coffin, and turned to leave.

The youngest of the Sheppard family stepped forward. Her big green eyes focused in on the details of the brown casket. She traced a few of the lines with her small fingers. Even though she was only three, she understood what was going on. Her father, her hero, was dead. She knew that she would never see him again. Big tears fell from her eyes. "Daddy," She whimpered. "I always be your princess." Her long brown ringlets blew in the winter wind, swirling around her face. When she turned around, her eyes caught the gaze of the many onlookers. She locked eyes with the three she had come to love like family. Her eyes were wet with tears, the green color standing out against her black dress and gray sky. Mary Katherine had been told she was special, but her understanding was hindered by her age. 'I forgive you.' She said to them with her eyes.

The three stood in shock as they watched the small girl wander away towards her family. "Did she just say something?" Ronan asked softly.

"Yeah, she said she forgives us." Rodney said bewildered.

Teyla smiled warmly, "Children trust so easily, and forgive without hindrance. But I believe it is Mary Katherine's gift that allows her heart to know the truth." Teyla stopped for a moment, and then turned to face the two men. "We could not have changed the outcome of that night, and she knows that."

**-4 Months Later- **

Elizabeth cooed softly to the small bundle in her arms. "Shh…there. That's enough crying, mommy's here. I'm right here." She said as she pulled her baby daughter closer to her. She smiled down at one month old Madeline Grace Sheppard. "You know how I was telling you about your daddy last night? Well, I forgot to tell you about the time he almost turned into a bug. That's right, a bug. It was really scary at the time, but we laughed about it later on." Elizabeth smiled and touched the child's cheek. "I loved your daddy, very much." Fresh tears fell down her face. "He would be so happy to see you. I remember when I told him that you were going to be born; he was so happy that he almost cried. He didn't do that a lot, crying I mean." Elizabeth ran her soft hand across the baby's face. Maddy looked so much like her father: with her pointy ears, hazel eyes, and round cheeks. "Let's hope you don't have your daddy's hair, 'cause I don't think it would look so good on a girl." Elizabeth watched as Maddy slowly drifted back to sleep, then placed her back in the white bassinet. As she crawled back into bed, Elizabeth glanced over at the empty side of the bed. Her heart broke once more, as she thought of her lost love. "John, John…" she cried into her pillow. "Why did you leave me? Why?" Elizabeth stopped crying momentarily when she heard a shuffling noise coming from where the baby was. "Who's there?" she asked the dark.

"She looks just like me." Came a soft whisper.

Elizabeth studied the figure by the bassinet, her heart racing thinking an intruder had come to harm her and her children. But then her heart stopped as the moonlight shone down on the face of the familiar figure. "John." She whispered.

He looked over at her and smiled a heart warming smile. "I promised we would be together again."

_-Finis-_

A/N- Sorry if there are some things wrong with the military funeral, I didn't check it exactly. My internet has been freaking out on me, so I was lucky to post the story, let alone check for accuracy. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
